Waltz of Roses
by Light Bonny
Summary: After three years in the United States. Sei and Yumi return to Japan are a couple. However, what they didn't have in mind is that Chinensis Roses are ready to remedy past mistakes. Yoko and Sachiko Will recover what they let go three years ago? A story based on the series Maria Sama Ga Miteru. Translation of my own fic.
1. Chapter 1 Ghosts of past

_**This Fic, I wrote a while but I never dared to publish ... Hope you like.**_

* * *

**The ghosts of the past**

Mornings in New York in early November are cold, but not enough to freeze or die of hypothermia. However, that particular morning the weather inviting you to stay in bed and stay there until noon, after all it was Saturday. And with this idea in my head I try to turn around and I realized that to require getting out of bed, have to go through a mission impossible. I was cornered. My abdomen was surrounded by a pair of smooth skin long arms, however to feel them, you could see results that gave the go to the gym three times a week to practice kickboxing. On my shoulders and a little on my face, fell strands of blond hair, and dying in my ear the sound of heavy breathing of my companion. I smiled. It was definitely a good Saturday morning.

"Good Morning. Yumi-chan" I heard whispering in my ear

"Gokigenyou ... Sei-chan" greet as I turned to get in front of my blond companion saw her smile as her hands were engaged in trying to put my unruly hair in place.

"You ready for our first day of vacation?" Sei asked as she hugged me, squeezing me closer to his chest

"Not much, honey. Today we have to pack and see earrings to travel tomorrow... Also I'm still not entirely free. I have a report to send to Alex..." Sei growled showing his disagreement, I let out a slight laugh. Despite being 27, she still had her childhood dyes, something I appreciated because she maintained a jovial days even if they are the most difficult of my life.

Suddenly , the phone broke our atmosphere full of privacy. Sei looked at askance , she raised an eyebrow.

"You or me ?" Asked

"I answered yesterday, before bed ... " argue in my favor , resigned sigh Sei; was her turn . She was uncorked one and ran out of the room. If not so stubborn certainly did not have to get up , I thought, I had asking her , to pay direct telephone line in the room for some time, but she refused again and again with the excuse that to put a line in the room could never be truly alone.

"Yes, Yūki - kun ... Both fly tomorrow at noon" heard from my girlfriend, who was walking towards the room with the phone pressed to her ear . Thanks to the last sentence , I knew who spoke was my adorable little brother. Sei sat at my feet and I smile - Yeah, she 's here. I passed it , take care Yūki - kun - she said goodbye and handed me the phone, just after she dropped her head on my lap , I started to run my fingers through her hair as I used to get used to.

"I doubt you can make up 3 years of absence in three weeks" Yūki said , I really felt a void devour my entrails ... the words of rebuke from my brother , got what they always did , making me feel guilty .

"No . But that's a good place to start"

"Well, you have to push yourself. Now, I left . Tōko has come up with Sachiko - sama and insurance have some things to tell ... Talk to you tomorrow before you leave the airport"

"Later Yūki . Give my regards to Tōko-chan and a ..."

"You don't have to do, if it's a formality ... I 'll give your regards to Tōko when we're alone . Goodbye" Yūki hung up and I was left with the phone in my hands. Sei had fallen back asleep. I sighed

It was time to return to Japan, but this time I was three years older ... three years more mature. I now lived in New York, in an apartment in one of the more upmarket buildings in the city, working as executive director of the New York Times, my girlfriend had a column in the New York Times and also she was a teacher of literature at Columbia I was happy ... Because I was right? And yet, there was this hole in my stomach made after hearing my brother name this girl for three years I did not see, and who I had decided to go into exile the last three years here, America. The time to exterminate the ghosts of my past had come, but I was not sure I really wanted to exterminate them.


	2. Chapter 2 Sachiko's kryptonite

Evenings in Japan often seem very nostalgic, I do not know if it's my perception or are really well. As every afternoon, I was standing in front of the large window that allowed me to see the Olympic Stadium in the distance. I sighed as I leaned a hand on the glass separating me from the outside, I smiled sideways and I turned back facing my desk waiting inscrutable mahogany with high workload that was not over despite having started from the noon. Suddenly I heard the door open, I smiled knew exactly who it was, there was only one person in the world who came into my office without permission and just was the person I wanted to see.

"Again nostalgic , Sachiko ? " asked my Onee - sama

" Onee - sama , how is it that you come just at the right times ? " I asked as I walked to meet a girl with pale skin and silky raven hair that just came into my office

" Sachiko , you never change , right? ... I've said many times that you 're not a teenager who needs an Onee - sama ... I'm your friend, I wish that one day you just tell me Yoko " she said as she sat gracefully on one of the sofa that belonged to my office room .

" Yoko - sama ... Tea? "

" No, I think I want a glass of wine ... I come to sign some agreements with Suguru and my head is exploding . I do not know how You endured being married to him , even though they were only six months " argued my companion , I stuck to my shoulders and getting sideways smile .

I sighed as I got up from the couch and walked to the little bar that occupied a corner of the place.

"Sachiko, you know that I came here for them right?" Said Yoko as she received the cup which I offered

"And you know my answer is the same, right?" Replied firmly as I applied more force than necessary in the grip of my cup

"Sa-chan ... you're fooling yourself to say you do not care at all "argument Tōko while she threw me one of her looks cold and calculating. And, although it had been 11 years since we knew each other, this gesture coming from her was making me feel helpless

"But Onee-sama, not so easy!" I said as a defense

"Nobody said it was easy. And yet I wondered: Is it fair that you miss back to Yumi-chan? Right now you're free ... I do not know about you, but I'm ready to face him my past. Sei come on a plane within 16 hours and I'm ready to give whatever it takes to get her back ... even though I know she has a girlfriend in the U.S. and it is very likely that she is a magazine model. I'm willing to give everything to amend my mistake "firmly answered my Onee-sama, I left my drink on the table and then walked slowly to one of the windows of my office. I watched the sun set in the distance and meanwhile the national garden dyed golden copper. I sighed with a hint of resignation, after all to my already 26 years, the word "defeat" was my kryptonite.

"I also get it back" I said with a determination that I can not tell from where it had emerged


	3. Chapter 3 Yumi Memories Part I

**Yumi Memories Part I**

Yumi walked the streets of New York, looking for a few souvenirs to take her friends. It was much she didn't see and really missed them, though the truth was that moving to America was the best therapy she could have asked.

She still remembered as they were for the first few months she was living dead that was confined to go to work ( which at that time was limited to being a manager of a small fast food restaurant ), come home and spend the rest of the day watching romantic movies becoming depressed or recalling the memories that still remained fresh on the last few years by Sachiko, then came the months of healing and thanks to Sei flew by and when both were ready to exit stage depressive them even had to go through the stage to seduce another person as they were ready to take a chance. After all, who could be better option to go on besides the girl who had just been the same as you and who 'd been crying since it was less than a year? And so that Sei and she had begun dating. The relationship at first was strange, after all it wasn't easy to forget someone as it was Sachiko or Tōko-sama. But after a while, things had stabilized and then they barely noticed when they met the year of courtship.

Yumi couldn't help but smile every time she remembered something beside Sei lived. After all, who can forget something like a trip to Disneyland in motorcycle without previous plans, and only to fulfill your dream to get a picture with Mickey Mouse? Sei was a lot of crazy, yes. But each and every one of them had a purpose often cheesy romantic who managed to make Yumi will receive a slowly from her heart. However, if she was honest yet gave part of herself that still belonged completely to some girl who had been her soeur during high school.

When Yumi reacted, she realized that she was right on Fifth Avenue and in front of her was one pay phone, which three years ago she had used to call Sachiko on his birthday with a large amount of alcohol in the veins. She sighed as she got her hands in the pockets of her jacket, but a lot to fight against it always ended up letting the memories invade.

_"Sachiko-sama"_

_"Yumi-chan ...Yumi! Where are you? Why I don't know anything about you for six months? Yumi, please be aware and come home... We have to talk, I have to tell you something... I " Sachiko sounded really nervous but that did not matter to Yumi, who perceived little or no voice of their interlocutor. So she quietly the words of her Onee-sama with a faint "shh"_

_"Sachiko-sama ..." Yumi laughed, then when Sachiko noticed her petite soeur was intoxicated_

_"Yumi? Do these drunk? "_

_"No. .. for nothing" typical sentence from someone who has been drinking, Sachiko thought. Since she had experience in the field thanks to Onee-sama who had spent six months had been drinking daily_

_"Yumi ... please stop hurting you " begged Sachiko with a significant break in the voice that betrayed the fact that she was about to get to mourn_

_"You know what Sachiko Ogasawara? I'm better than ever, if I'm drinking not for you ... That you keep that for sure. And you better not cry, because the one who deserves that right, it's me ... After all, who is a drama queen but I? " Argument it was full of reproach and anger. After all Yumi could be very docile but alcohol inhibited until the first point, raise her voice, who had been his idol for years_

_Then Sachiko began to mourn. And although she had proposed, Yumi couldn't help but get to mourn too. After all they weren't stone, neither she or Sachiko were. And it sucks! She loved her, she really loved with all his heart to Sachiko Ogasawara and if the girl had told her then that she loved her too, she had taken the first flight to Japan and she had agreed to live all her life being the lover of her Onee-sama. And yet she knew that was too much to ask, and even if she would have asked Maria-sama, she would have laughed and replied that although miracles Yumi asked what was much more than that._

_"Sa-chan, sorry. I am suffering and I tear inside but I can't continue what I have been for you the last four years. I want more than that, and you obviously can't give it to me. I love you, right? Sa-chan I love you ... I love you more than myself but this has been too much and I don't want to suffer, not more. So I hope to be happy Kashiwagi's wife "Yumi hung up, but the other side of the line began to mourn Sachiko unceremoniously. She was dropped to the floor with the phone in hand, she shuddering spasms caused by pulmonary effort that it represented the mourn. And she did not mind at all, being in the middle of a meeting (the Yamayurikai her friends had prepared on the occasion of her birthday) just let out those tears that she had repressed since the day she had put a end to her relationship with Yumi._

Yumi had to wipe a tear rebel who peeked out of the corner of her eyes, she had promised not to shed a single tear on behalf of Sachiko. But despite that, deep down, she knew that once in a while she let out a torrent of tears, which of course had the Ogasawara Sachiko name printed on them.

She let out a languid sigh and continued the walk shortly after it, that afternoon was free and just for her. She had told Sei that she would go to the office to finish a pending urgent, but the truth was that she needed time to think for herself. She needed to prepare mentally to see that girl again, which (no matter how she strove because there were so) she still had the part of her that was solely dedicated to the love of her life.

She looked all road and shop windows on Fifth Avenue and when she was tired enough she sat on a bench in Central Park. It was on Saturday afternoon, so it was more normal to hear the melodies coming from different sides of the park and that at some point were combined to make a single melody. "The Voice of Central Park" so called Sei to this phenomenon that both marveled at Yumi, even if she had heard in years. Suddenly one beautiful melody as sharp as it was perceived by the ears of Yumi. The Ave Maria by Bach, a melody that she had refused to hear because of the meaning it had for herself. However, she couldn't stop, continue filling that voice that immaculateness halo of Central Park, after all it was a public space. And while Yumi wanted to get away to stop hearing the melody, her legs did not respond and had to stay on the bench, and keep listening to the melody.

_Yumi played piano , had been almost two years since that time she had tried in the choir room as soon after was surprised by the presence of her Onee - sama. Now she was about to graduate and wondering that awaited her in the future . Yoko- sama bet it would be a good lawyer , Eriko-sama and Sei- sama had suggested study something related to the Arts and Sachiko meanwhile had proposed to postpone her admission to the University and outside her travel by world . That will greatly excited her because after all it would be a trip with the beloved and idolized Sachiko - sama, but then Yūki -chan had told her not to postpone all studies since then it would be difficult to retake it on. And then she looked at the brochure that lay before her on the stand of the piano, was a university that offered her a scholarship in Economics at the city of Kyoto . It was the future that seduced again and again for some days , when a counselor belonging to that university education had brought her the proposal._

_Then entered the room a tall girl with pale skin and raven hair, she had long watched from the door to Yumi and had reveled in the art that the Petite Soeur it had acquired after practicing again and again. For her, Yumi soeur was not finished when she had graduated, because she needed an excuse to stay beside that brown haired girl who was now in a single ponytail hairstyle and not two, as when Yumi was still a Rosa Chinensis in bouton._

_"Yumi-chan" Sachiko whispered, gently so as not to scare the pianist_

_"Onee-sama!" Yumi jump up the bank and then bowed, smiled Sachiko_

_"Before you managed not stop calling Sachiko-sama instead of Onee-sama. And now you will not stop calling me Onee-sama instead of Sachiko ... I think you'll never change" sentenced Sachiko as she came to the youngest, when they were facing Sachiko smiled and rested her hand on Yumi's cheek and she just let out a little sigh. Yumi hadn't seen Sachiko, in recent months as much as she would have liked_

_"Onee-sama ... Do not be so severe. I just need time, Sei-sama takes asking me to call him Sei-chan in a little over two years and I did not even "that statement by Yumi, Sachiko managed to frown. She could be quite a college girl but jealousy that has always felt about Yumi were present and these were intensified when it was Sei._

_"Yumi, have you seen lately Satou-sama?" Sachiko said, noting her jealousy. Yumi smiled, she liked her Onee-sama continue feeling well but sometimes it made her rage because when Sachiko became jealous really was irrational._

_"Onee-sama, stop worrying about Sei-sama ... She just takes care of me like a little sister "argument Yumi, she hugged Sachiko unannounced and she, despite the surprising gesture, accepted it willingly._

_"Yumi ... I do not want you to think I'm hysterical and possessive Onee-sama. I just do not want to share with as many people, I just do with Tōko-chan and partly that's because she's my cousin "Yumi sighed with a smile of surprise on her face, how that was the reason why Sachiko, assimilated their soeur with Tōko? Wow that sometimes underestimated the limit in which the jealousy of her Onee-sama used to come_

_"Yumi, I heard your practice with the piano ... I must say I've overcome and that makes me very happy ... I was wondering ... If we could repeat that once ... "_

_"When you came here looking for me for testing Cinderella?"_

_"Exactly ... As I saw you sitting here, I remembered that day. I was very insistent and irritating someone right? "Sachiko took Yumi's hand, then make her walk toward the piano_

_"Onee-sama!" Yumi urged a joke stop_

_"Oh come on Yumi and I can not punish you. So tell the truth, is not irritated my attitude? "_

_"Onee-sama, I could not irritate even if I had wanted. I was too amazed at the idea of spending time with you "that statement drew a smile from Sachiko who settled on the back of Yumi, repeating the position that she had just used on that occasion._

_"Well, then ... Here we go again" Sachiko said as she began to play the part that touched on that occasion, Yumi soon followed and this time the melody sounded even more united. When Sachiko felt confident enough left to see the keys, directing her gaze to the girl who played with she. In turn, when Yumi Sachiko felt the gaze, looked up and found himself faced with her Onee-sama._

_The music ceased to exist and they did not notice when their fingers left to perch on the keys to make it on the cheek of either._

_"Yumi ... I love you" whispered Sachiko, without waiting for an answer Yumi approached. Completely eliminating the space between them and giving her a kiss while short but full of feelings. Yumi did not believe this was happening, and yet, the blow warm breath of her Onee-sama on her lips really believe made her._

_"Sa-chan ... I love you too" said Yumi before repeating the kiss._

The tune ended. Yumi back to reality and saw the clock pulse that just Sachiko had given and which had not stopped using all that time. It was dinner time and surely would be worried Sei also had not brought with her cellular as well it was best to go home. It had been enough of so many memories, she needed a moment of peace.

* * *

_**Thank you for your reviews, hope you enjoy the chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Sachiko's Memories Part I

_**Hello friends! How's it going? Well, I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**This time before leaving with reading, I want to express my thanks to each and every one of you because without you this would not be possible and still see the light. So thank you very much for your reviews and your following. I hope to continue pleasing their expectations and please do not hesitate to leave your comments because I can grow from them and incidentally help me improve my writing in this language which, although not quite unknown I have not mastered very well.**_

_**Well, I think that's all. Finally I would like to take into account the hearing "Stand By Me-SHINee" because it is the background song being played Sachiko during this chapter and recommend that because I found from that chapter reads as if at some point a songfic.**_

* * *

**SACHIKO'S MEMORIES. PART I**

Sachiko like every night driving her Buick Roadmaster car that she had bought just a year after graduating, with the money she had earned as an assistant to his father. Why so she started the company Ogasawara, assistant to her father, who despite not understand why her daughter had declined the start as it was: a shareholder of the company. He had supported her in everything.

Sachiko had refused to be born and brought up by a driver, she had always preferred the privacy that she could get the handle by itself, at least, since she had gotten her driver's license ... sometimes the car was the only place where she could feel really alone. And the car had been her accomplice many nights when she ended up bitterly mourn their mistakes.

Sachiko arrived at the building where her apartment, as always greeted the doorman and then parked her car. Under it, then take the elevator and go up to the 14th floor where was this pent house which for a time had shared with Suguru but after their divorce had been under their ownership.

She sighed, taking off her heels and threw to anywhere in the room, turned on the music player and then went to the kitchen, where she became a glass of orange juice. While enjoying the delicious sensation it caused the cold contact of the liquid in her throat, she let her gaze lost in the image that gave the Tōkyō Sukai Tsuri and she leaned against the cold granite countertop that occupied the center the kitchen.

_** Stand by me, look at me please. Although I still don't know what love is. **_

It was the month of April, the first quarter of the University had begun and although just had two weeks of classes, Sachiko felt that it was too for herself. But her concern wasn't based on the fact that she had three research deliver that week, or that she had 2 projects to do to deliver the end of that semester, even worried that in math class she had just achieved a Approbatory. Sachiko's concern was based on the fact that in those days there was barely able to greet once Yumi at the entrance of the school, just that and no more. Even when she had promised herself to go find out for her home or the escape of the Faculty at lunch and go to the Mansion. Each and every one of her actions had been frustrated by the time, the time feared that slowly began to escape from her control.

That afternoon, especially, she was frustrated, and that their project colleagues spend it wasting time on tricks and meaningless conversations, did not help much; sighed, really missed the warm and welcoming atmosphere of the Mansion but what missed most was the sweet voice of her soeur asking how she felt while she prepared tea. And deep down, she repressed herself, because she didn't miss the damn tea or atmosphere of the Mansion. She missed Yumi, and she didn't miss that Yumi did this or that, she missed that Yumi was at her side. She missed that Yumi's look and smile, because even when Yumi also smiled at Toko-chan. Yumi smiled at her in a different way, it was as if that look was reserved only for Sachiko Ogasawara and that made her chest swell with pride. Because against all odds, Sachiko knew that in the end Yumi had managed to win her heart in a way that even she was too afraid for her personal stability. Because Sachiko Ogasawara wasn't used to love it that way, as full-fledged and so passionately.

"Sachiko ..." whispered a girl with pale skin and hair to the shoulders, just behind a shelf where they were exposed Psychology books, Sachiko turned and immediately recognized

"What is it, Onee-sama?" Sachiko asked in a whisper, without leaving your chair

"Come," ordered firmly Yoko and Sachiko thus closed her folder of notes and got up from the chair, without attracting attention from their peers who went about their jokes

"Onee-sama" greeted Sachiko, who still kept entirely Institute customs

"Sachiko ..." Yoko was about to repress her interlocutor, but sighed and decided to leave it for later "Sa-chan today the Roses have had a meeting with the Hanadera's Council, has been something official ... So only were there the Roses, Do you understand? "Sachiko looked a little hesitant to Yoko and like a ghost, a second voice joined that meeting

"Yumi is waiting for this ..." Sei gave the girl a book that read _Romeo & Juliet_ "I've written for the Festival this year" Sei said with a smile that made her smile also Yoko, act did not go unnoticed by Sachiko

"Well ... I think you should go to leave it, Sato-sama" Sachiko said nonchalantly. Yoko chuckled a little angry, while snatched from the hands of Sei the script and handed it to Sachiko

"Take it you. Don't you think the sempais as we have activities that keep us from making such visits to the College? Addition as you keep telling me Onee-sama, I have still created the right to you to make me some work for me "Yoko ordered and then pulled her to Sei, disappearing down the hall long before Sachiko could say anything. She just smile, took one look at the script that had been given and soon left the library without saying goodbye to her teammates and going to College.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sachiko ran a bit going to the gardens of Lillian, and despite her haste; she paused, as usual, to bow before Maria-sama and said a small line:

_"Maria-sama, thank you for Yoko-sama, as Onee-sama and thanks for letting me see again Yumi-chan. Please let me continue seeing it to her, and that she can continue seeing me._ "

She was reincorporated, and returned to her career grabbing the Yamayurikai building.

"Sachiko?" The unmistakable firmness Rei's voice interrupted the career of Sachiko

"Rei!" Greeted Sachiko, rushing into the arms of her old friend. They hugged and then returned to their accustomed profiles

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked, even though she knew the answer

"Well, you know I've come to see Yumi... " Sachiko whispered; though she was sure what she did, her _cool girl_ attitude yet kept her from being able to say her feelings freely

"That's good ... Because I think she'll just wait ..." Rei replied with a smile, sincere but denoting her indolence and perhaps disillusionment

"By the way ... Rei, is not what you were in Kyoto?" Sachiko asked, puzzled by the presence of her friend just between week in Tokyo

"Yes, but ... I've come to see Yoshino ... Still, I'm going. I catch the first train to Osaka" Rei said that seemed a bit hesitant, smile sideways and left a gentle pat on the shoulder of her friend, and without saying goodbye walked toward the exit.

Sachiko was a little confused, and was about to go to reach her friend; but the script in her hand and the fact that Rei had said Yumi expected in the Mansion, she didn't let her know and she decided later cell communicate to her friend. And so with that mental note, she resumed her journey at an accelerated pace to that building that she knew well.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Yumi was standing in front of the window that showed from upstairs gardens surrounding the mansion. She was hugging herself as she let her thoughts wandered off among many topics: her family, her soeur with Toko-chan, the friendship so close that they were acquiring Yuki-kun and her petite her soeur, her qualifications, the University , but beyond was Sachiko, this was the topic that fluttered in her head. The issue that most affected her more time and took away.

She hadn't had a chance to see her Onee-sama after that visit to the Summer home of her family, just before Sachiko will enter the University. After that, she had only managed to greet her Onee-sama at the entrance of the College and that had been for just 5 seconds. At least, thanks to Sei-sama she was aware that Sachiko was really busy on some projects of the Faculty; and that kept her hope and she was sure that if she and her Onee-sama hadn't seen, was because of the lack of time and not for lack of interest. And this had been confirmed a few days ago, when she had received the call from her Onee-sama, to ask how she was, and as she wore the role of Rosa Chinensis. They had talked for over a half hour, and when they hung did so because they either had culminated in their school work. Sachiko had finally promised to Yumi, call back but the call hadn't yet arrived.

Yumi peered gardens, and with a bit of agility could visualize the library belongs to the University of Lillian. She smile, Sachiko would surely be there trying to fulfill her homework, it was inevitable to imagine Yumi to Sachiko with a big pile of books on one side and the bad attitude she possessed when things were big enough to overwhelm.

"Yumi ..." the sweet voice of her Onee-sama's paralyzed and she was slow to react to flip to see who was looking at her from the door

"Onee-sama" salute the smallest, while across the room at an accelerated pace without losing the poise that began to characterize

"Yumi" Sachiko, vulnerable launched her petite soeur a little surprised who received it; narrowing both in a strong and warm embrace that neither noticed her endurance thanks to happiness with their hearts beat

When the embrace broke, Yumi raised her eyes enough to find brown eyes with black eyes. So Sachiko smiled relieved, because that was all she had wanted all this time, to see her reflection in the eyes of her Yumi ... because no matter if Yoko-chan also was her soeur, or trying Sei will conquer it. She, Sachiko Ogasawara, knew that Yumi was her, and she knew she was Yumi.

"Never stop looking at me, please." Sachiko whispered before turning to hug Yumi.

**Stay with me, watch me. Although I am still awkward at love.**

Valentine's Day had arrived again and this time who was extremely anxious was some girl named Ogasawara. Sachiko paced around the room, she did not know what to do because her small Yumi had become a star in college, it meant that would surely get a lot of presents from a lot of girls in lower grades. Sachiko could not afford it, even her cousin had come home to volunteer in some plan to thwart all the gifts that could get Yumi. And if that had happened, it meant that I was really starting to pose a threat.

"Sachiko-sama, I think you should worry about something really big ... I mean, Onee-sama will get plenty of boxes of chocolates thanks to all the girls in first and second, they are anxious that day comes. I'll give her something meaningful, something she really appreciates ... But of course, you are her Onee-sama right? You should do something big, really big because we do not want other girls take away the attention of Yumi right? "Sachiko was about to drop a reprimand against Toko, due to her lack of respect by calling her Onee-sama by name stack. But honestly, she was more focused on analyzing the words of her cousin, so let that detail go unnoticed. "Do not hesitate to count on me, Sachiko-sama. Gokigen'yō "

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sachiko, walked the meters that separated the University and the Institute. Her breathing was slightly hectic and for some strange reason she felt cold to the bone, and she felt she was trembling from head to foot. And there she was, in front of the gate of the College Lillian holding the prying eyes of many girls who would surely recognize her and anxious to find out the reason for her visit to the school just a couple of minutes before the start of classes at the University.

"Sachiko-sama" greeted by a tall girl, who was walking in the company of a couple of girls that Sachiko was identified as the respective soeur of Tsutako-chan and Mami-chan

"Gokigen'yō, Kanako-chan" Sachiko greeted with a sincere smile, which was matched by an equal gesture by three girls

"Looking to Yumi-sama?" Kanako said, looking forward to the small box which carried Sachiko in her hands

"Yes. Have you seen her, Kanako-chan?" Kanako nodded with a slight smile furrowing her face

"This in the greenhouse," said Sachiko smiled in appreciation

"Gokigen'yō" she said goodbye and walked towards the place where was indicated by classmate of her cousin

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When Sachiko came to the greenhouse could hear the voice of Yumi, but also heard the unmistakable voice of Sei. Both laughed and that made her angry, got angry with herself because she had spent a whole day learning to cook chocolates and also had worked hard in the second part of that gift that she planned to give Yumi. And there she was, listening as Yumi laughed as ever with Sei company.

"I have to do it you know, Yumi" asked Sei, Sachiko could not help with the curiosity and looked out a small gap that was between the door frame and the door itself

"Do Sei-sama" prompted Yumi

"Well, here we go ..." Sei sighed "You are an important person to me, I'm talking seriously important. All the time I spend with you is the best thing that can happen and wish I could spend more time with you, even I want the day lasted more than just 24 hours ... " Sachiko, could bear no more of everything and dropping that box of chocolates that she had in her hand

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Miss Sachiko, Yumi-chan talks" said the steward of the house, from the hallway outside the room of Sachiko. She had locked there all day since she had returned early from the University.

Sachiko deep breath and throat coughed a bit to hear his voice naturally. She did not want her mother or her father to return the company will learn that she had been crying since her return to the University and just at Valentine's Day.

"Tell her that I am not available, I went out with someone ... with Suguru, I went out with Suguru-kun and you do not know the hour in which I'll be back "

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sachiko was sitting on the living room couch, her head was resting on a small pillow while her legs lay a big bowl of ice cream. Valentine's Day, was behind grabbing one month. But that day, she wanted to keep locked and not leave until winter. But of course that was impossible thanks to the University.

Just was March 14, is White Day. That day people used back in kind gifts received in Valentine's Day.

Sachiko hadn't seen Yumi from grabbing a month. She hadn't answered her calls, much less her SMS. Just she didn't want to know that Yumi and Sei were coming because, for her, surely Yumi had accepted the declaration of Sei.

But just that day, would have to swallow her pride because it had provided certain group of girls who had decided to intervene in a situation that was very important to them in one way or another. And so based on deception, Yoko and Tōko taken out of her home and brought with Sachiko to the outskirts of Tokyo. Where Sei, was waiting dressed in a uniform very similar to a driver, something that made her a special grace to Yoko who didn't fail to flatter her blonde friend.

"You're despicable ... I do not know if more or equal to Suguru, but you are. You let my Onee-sama flatter you, and you're you declared Yumi-chan "Sachiko said indignantly at the beginning of that journey by car, which had been forced to take. And despite the words of rudeness, she received no response.

"Sa-chan, let me give you some advice. When you peek behind the doors, you must do it from start to finish. Otherwise you're left with half a information that may not affect you or maybe if it did but not doing your job, you'll never know for sure "Sei argued before opening the side door that Sachiko had traveled.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sachiko under the car, she was not sure why she had gone through the game of her friends. But at some point she knew that what she really wanted was that behind all that were Yumi.

When Sachiko noticed where she was, she felt quite excited because she had always wanted to visit that place Kawachi Fuji Garden, and right now she had been brought here. So she knew that only one person could have taken her there and began to flutter feelings making her feel nervous.

"Sachiko-sama!" Called Yumi few feet away, near the entrance of the garden. Just wearing jeans and sweatshirt that they had bought in the summer and it had a twin Sachiko's closet.

"Yumi-chan!" Greeted Sachiko, completely forgetting everything that had happened since 14 February. She went to the chestnut and hugged her to his chest, feeling as if her soul at last return to her body after all that time away from Yumi.

"Onee-sama. I know you do not want see me, but I wanted you to know I received your chocolates ... were outside the greenhouse when Sei-sama and I left him. And today is the day to return more than Valentine's gifts, right? " Yumi smiled and took her hand to her beloved Onee-sama, dragging with her into that garden

**Much more I see you, better I feel and unconsciously I begin to sing. **

**I suddenly feel like buying a rose. I myself was surprised by my acting.**

Sachiko walking to Yumi's house. It was a Saturday morning and had been Yumi help with French homework. Although his father had insisted that was carried by the family chauffeur, Sachiko had decided that she would rather go on public transport, which thanks to Yumi she had learned to use.

Yumi, the past few weeks preparing for final exams. Added to this, Sachiko still had a lot of homework and so, Sachiko and Yumi had not been seen since that visit to Wisteria Tunnel. They had talked several times by phone, but that was not enough. Lately nothing was enough to Sachiko, referring to her interaction with Yumi.

Suddenly on the road to the bus station she found a card vendor and decided to buy one that is reading a redial "Godd Luck". For when Sachiko settled into the bus was surprised by her attitude, she was never as expressive but lately anyone seeking a detail to show their affection for Yumi. And although at one point she was worried about her attitude, not complaining at all.

**I never knew what it was like watching someone, and now **

**I don't know what I feel. How about you? I love you.**

Sachiko looked forward to each of the gestures of Yumi, had always seemed interesting. But now it was different, everything was different now. Because she had finally said it out loud and clear words what she felt about Yumi. Just a few hours ago, she and Yumi had kissed in the choir room. And now they were in the Rose Mnasión, feasting in that little meeting with her old friends who had returned to Lillian to celebrate the graduation of three girls who had managed to radically change an entire world, as was the Yamayurikai.

Yumi laughed and talked with all and none at once. It had been a private conversation with Yoshino which later joined Shimako and was sidelined due to disruption of Tōko-chan, who was dragged down the hallway heading Yumi was out of the room. After that Yumi had been involved in an interview for three voices by Sei, Yoko and Eriko, who were very interested in the possibilities that Yumi had chosen for his future. Moreover, Sachiko had been talking to Rei and occasionally someone would sneak into their conversation but soon the conversation turned to be one of the two girls.

Sachiko kept looking at Yumi. Then, chestnut looked up and their eyes collided, finding and connecting to an almost cosmic. Yumi apologized to her interlocutors and went where Sachiko still talking to Rei. When Sachiko came close, she smiled and sat beside her and dropping her head on the shoulder of her Onee-sama. From that angle Sachiko was able to notice the peculiar way in which Yumi wrinkled nose from time to time as if it were a nervous try.

Sachiko was really happy, because in the end was sure of one thing and that made her happy, because Yumi was her security. Sachiko could finally say with hand on heart that loved Yumi. And while Sachiko thought of this, she felt Yumi fingers intertwined with hers thanks to Yumi had just taken her hand.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sachiko sighed, as she walked to the sink. She left there the vessel in which she had served juice and soon after went to her room where gave Morefeo arms. Since she was in no mood to keep remembering the past and she had enough for the day.


End file.
